


to ease the tension

by Tash_ka



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: D/s, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with too much plot, i'd like to think there's a bit of humor in this, i'm really ashamed how fluffy it is, it changes from plot to porn so quickly you'll get whiplash, light - Freeform, my Arthur will never have TB you can be sure of that, no TB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: Charles was wearing a sharp grin on his face, when he looked up at Arthur.“Strip” his voice was low and controlled, a tone that clearly expected to be obeyed.Or how to tame a raging Arthur Morgan.





	to ease the tension

**Author's Note:**

> I think that’s the most porn I’ve ever written and now I have even more respect for people who write explicit fics. Because god, it’s fucking hard. Still, I think I'm quite happy with the result. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one :)

„Dutch, do something about him or I will!”

Charles heard John yell as soon as his horse neared the camp. He was just getting back from two-day long hunting trip. Taima breathed heavily beneath him, weighted down by a huge deer carcass and half a dozen rabbits strapped to her saddle. 

It was still early in the morning and the woods were quiet and peaceful. He didn’t rush Taima, silently basking in the first rays of sun peeking through the gaps in the trees and warming up his face, breathing the fresh, crisp air. Prolonging the moment when he would arrive in the camp and be swept away by the morning routine. Then suddenly reality was catching up with him, when he heard John’s voice cutting through the trees. 

Charles nudged Taima to go a bit faster, brows furrowed in confusion at the commotion and moments later he was approaching the horse station. He barely had time to jump off Taima, when he was met face to face with a furious John Marston. 

“John” he greeted carefully, but the other man was already shoving past him, the force of it making Charles take a step back. 

Charles watched for a moment longer as John stomped away with barely contained fury. He cast a quick look around the camp, hoping it would help him understand what was going on. Nothing seemed out of ordinary, but clearly something bad must have happened to make John so upset. He shook his head, bewildered by the whole situation, before turning back to his horse. 

It took him two turns to deliver all the meat he brought to Pearson’s wagon. And just as he was walking away towards his tent, intending to take a quick nap, silently hoping that Arthur was still in bed and would keep him company, he heard Dutch’s voice. 

“Mr. Smith” he called, gesturing inside his tent, as soon as Charles turned towards him. Charles sighed, resigned, as Dutch disappeared inside, clearly expecting to be followed. He looked longingly towards Arthur’s tent and turned back with one final sigh.

The mere sight of Dutch, pacing around his tent, eyes bloodshot and tired, had him worried again, his muscles tensing in anticipation of bad news. 

“Dutch, what’s going on?” 

The other man paused, when he heard the question, turning to face Charles. 

“It’s Arthur” Charles was taking a step forward before he even knew what he was doing, his brain suddenly flooded with white panic. Dutch must have realized what Charles was thinking, because he rushed to calm him down. “He’s fine, he’s fine. You don’t have to worry about him.” He assured, hands raised in a placating gesture. “It’s the others I’m worried about.”

Charles furrowed his brows, looking at Dutch questioningly. He willed himself to calm down, now that he was sure Arthur was alright, but his heart was still biting wildly in his chest. 

“He’s terrorizing everyone, Charles. John had just run out of the camp, because Arthur said something to him. I don’t know what he said, I don’t think I even want to know. The whole camp is fed up with his behavior. He’s restless and taking it out on others.”

Charles sighed in relief, feeling the tension slowly seeping out of his body. Now he knew what the whole morning commotion was about. It really was all Dutch and Hosea’s fault, forcing Arthur to stay so long in the camp, not even allowing him to go hunting with Charles. Arthur wasn’t used to staying so long in one place, with not much to do, he was bound to explode sooner or later. 

Charles chuckled quietly, imagining Arthur annoyed and itching for something to do, walking around the camp, barking at people. His height and broad shoulders alone could make people scared, and Charles also knew he could be very nasty with his words if he wanted to. No wonder that the whole gang was either terrified or angry at him.

“That’s not funny, Charles” Dutch snapped, as Charles tried to school his features to look more concerned. “Can you do something about him?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, take him hunting? Just make sure he won’t get sick again.”

“Already been” Charles shrugged, causing Dutch to sigh, running a hand down his face in frustration.

“Then something else. Just make sure he burns some energy. Please?” It was startling to see Dutch so desperate, his eyes pleading silently for Charles to do something. He looked like he was at his wits end and Charles was his last hope. 

Charles studied him a moment longer, before slowly nodding in agreement. There were ideas already swirling inside his mind of what they could do to make Arthur burn some energy. He unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of things to come, before snapping back to the conversation. 

“Sure, I’ll do my best” he replied, trying to hide his smirk. 

The relived exhale that left Dutch lungs was almost enough to brake his resolve. “Thank you, Charles. I’ll owe you for this.”

This time Charles had to look down, his grin stretching his face too hard for him to be able to hide it. Not only was Dutch almost begging him to spend some time with Arthur, he was also behaving like Charles was doing him a huge favor by agreeing. All those times he and Arthur were trying to get some alone time. If only Charles knew that all they needed to do was make Arthur antagonize the whole camp. There would be no need for sneaking out and inventing hunting trips. 

“So, are you going to take him hunting?” 

Charles almost snorted at that. He supposed they could be going hunting, as much as all those other times over the last few months, that they made this excuse. But this time he really didn’t want to run around the woods, looking for animals to hunt, just to make their excuse believable. Besides they didn’t need any more meat right now. 

“No, I think I’ll take him to Valentine.” He observed as Dutch’s face took on expression of mild curiosity. 

“Really? Are you going to the saloon? Just make sure you don’t get into any more fights.”

Charles huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry, we won’t be going to the saloon.” 

Something in the way he said those words, or maybe the look on his face, made realization finally dawn on Dutch. His eyes widened, before he grimaced, gaze wandering from Charles to somewhere on his left. 

“Right” Dutch mumbled, scratching at the back of his head. “Right” he repeated, clearing his throat. “Then you should probably be going.”

Charles watched him with amusement, as he turned around, sorting through papers on his desk, trying to look busy. He never saw Dutch so awkward, not even the time he found out about Charles and Arthur’s relationship. Definitely not when he was giving Charles a shovel talk that made him itch to draw a weapon, pure survival instinct kicking in, all hissed words and narrowed looks. But he supposed that hearing about your adopted son’s sex life would make anyone feel awkward.

“We should be back tomorrow.” Charles threw one last look towards Dutch, nodding his head in farewell before he turned around, eyes already searching for Arthur’s familiar figure. 

It didn’t take long to find him. Arthur was standing next to Pearson’s wagon and, from the look on Pearson’s face, putting the fear of God into the other man. Charles was starting to believe that Dutch wasn’t exaggerating when he said Arthur was terrorizing the whole camp. Pearson certainly looked like he would rather crawl under a rock than stand pinned by Arthur’s piercing gaze. 

Charles couldn’t really blame him. Arthur’s tall form and broad shoulders were intimidating enough even when he wasn’t intending it. To have him looming over, muscles tense as if he would pounce at any moment, really had the desired effect. 

As he slowly approched both men, he could pick up bits of what Arthur was saying. Something about Pearson’s cooking being worse than dog’s food, which Charles was inclined to agree with. It wasn’t an unusual thing to say, all of them criticized the food in the camp, sometimes jokingly, more often not. Arthur did that all the time, but today his words had an extra bite, that Charles could hear clearly now. 

It was no wonder that deep relief spread across Pearson’s face as soon as the man saw Charles approaching. His eyes silently pleading for help. Arthur was still too busy with his scolding to notice him, when Charles stopped just a few steps behind him. 

"Arthur" he said evenly, using a tone of voice he would normally use to calm a wild animal. 

At hearing his words, Arthur suddenly stopped his outburst mid-sentence, turning around quicker than Charles could blink. His scowl was already smoothing out, making space for a startled smile, stretched wide, almost beaming. Charles’s name a soft exhale on his lips.

From the corner of his eye Charles could see Pearson quietly slipping away, but he didn’t pay it much attention. Not when he had Arthur so close to him, looking healthy, finally fully recovered from his sickness. 

“Take it easy, you’ve terrified the poor man.” 

It was difficult to keep a straight face, when Arthur looked so happy to see him. Like he’d missed Charles, even though he was only gone for two days. 

"I've been taking it easy for the last two weeks" Arthur grumbled, his expression darkening in annoyance. Charles sighed, silently mourning the loss of his smile. 

"You were sick" he said pointedly, brows furrowing, as he felt irritation sparking inside him. 

It was difficult to say how many times they had this conversation. Arthur’s disregard for his own health was something he would never understand, even though it didn’t surprise him. He knew from the beginning how loyal Arthur was to the gang, how much he cared for all of them. To the point of overworking himself constantly just to make sure they had everything they needed. Somewhere along the way, he got into his stubborn head this idea that they wouldn’t survive without him working to the point of exhaustion. 

It didn’t take Charles long to figure that out. Even before they got together, he was trying to make Arthur see that he wouldn’t be any help if he worked himself to death. Apparently, he wasn’t very successful, because here they were again.

"It was a fucking cough! And it stopped three days ago." 

Charles took a deep breath, knowing from experience that getting frustrated when Arthur was like that would only lead to argument. 

"Hosea was worried" he said as calmly as possible. His tone making Arthur, who was already readying for a fight deflate. 

"You know Hosea, he's always worrying. I told him I never came close to that poor bastard with TB, but somehow he still got it in his head that I was dying." 

"He just wanted to make sure. You sounded really bad, Arthur." 

He really did. Charles remembered this vividly. And when Strauss mentioned that one of his debtors was a man who had tuberculosis, Hosea was in frenzy. Despite Arthur assuring him that he didn’t even visit the man, too busy trying to provide food for the camp. 

"Well, and now I sound great, so why am I still stuck in the camp?" Arthur must have seen some trace of this memory in Charles’ eyes, because his voice turned softer as he kept arguing his point. 

"Hosea wants to be sure."

"Hosea is not a doctor."

“He also isn’t blind. We all see, how hard you work. Is it so bad that we want you to rest for a bit, make sure you recover properly?” Charles was looking straight into Arthur’s eyes, willing him to listen for once in his life. But Arthur’s eyes were still shinning defiantly, like he wanted to prove Charles wrong. “Look around, the camp didn’t collapse because you took a break. You can rest for a few more days.”

Looking at Arthur, Charles already knew his words weren’t changing the other man’s mind. 

“I should talk to Dutch, what if he needs…”

Arthur stopped immediately when Charles’ hand settled heavily on his hip, thumb running up and down through the material of his trousers. His face softened, loosing all desire to argue his point. 

Charles had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from smiling at his reaction. Their relationship was an open secret in the gang, and even if someone didn't know about it, the fact that Charles basically moved into Arthur's tent was enough of a clue. They didn't care that people knew, they trusted their gang and knew no one would judge them. But kissing or touching in the middle of the camp in a broad daylight was a rare occurrence. Rare enough to render Arthur speechless. 

"Get ready, we're going out." 

"Why?" Arthur asked slowly, eyeing Charles skeptically. 

"Dutch's orders. Apparently, half of the camp wants murder you." Charles answered, his hands wandering to Arthur's belt, using it to pull the other man closer. Arthur went willingly, stopping when they were only inches apart. "Now, you wouldn't know why they want to do such a thing, right?" Charles' voice was low, just barely loud enough for Arthur to hear. His breath dancing on Arthur's cheek, making him shiver beneath Charles fingers. 

"I might have been a bit harsher than usual" Arthur admitted, not sounding like he cared about it at all. Charles could see him throwing a quick glance around the camp. Everyone was very pointedly not looking at them. It seemed that they had finally found a way to stop the gang from being nosey. Charles smiled at the thought. 

He felt Arthur's hands settling on his hips, a content sigh escaping the other man's lips. "But now I'm much more relaxed" he added, pulling his face just far enough to send Charles a crooked smile. 

Charles let out a chuckle that was cut short a moment later, when his eyes landed on Arthur's face. Seeing his bright eyes shining with humor, skin around them crinkled by how wide he was smiling. It wasn't the first time the sight of him took Charles' breath away, but no matter how many times it happened it always took him by surprise. The warmth spreading through him unexpected but welcomed, as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the weight of feelings he had for the other man. A small spark starting in his chest pulling at his heart strings, flowing in his veins. Until he could feel it all over his body, soft and reassuring under his skin, forcing a wide smile onto his lips. 

Arthur was looking at him curiously, still grinning, his head now titled lightly to the side as he studied Charles' expression. "You are doing it again" he said, voice soft, teasing, making Charles feel like he could burst with the feeling. Especially when Arthur's right hand wandered from Charles' hip, tracing lightly up his chest until it cradled his cheek. 

He sighed happily at the pleasant humming that settled inside him, as he held Arthur's gaze with his own and felt his thumb slowly running up and down Charles' cheek. 

He could stay like this forever, just basking in each other's presence, until he remembered why they were standing here, near Pearson wagon, in the middle of the camp. They were supposed to get going. That thought alone, made the pleasant warm inside him turn into something wilder, more urgent. Knowing that soon he would have Arthur all to himself was enough motivation to stir him into action. 

He leaned closer, leaving a quick kiss on Arthur's lips, before pulling away from his grasp. With one last brush across his biceps, designed to sooth Arthur's startled expression at his sudden movement, he took a step back. 

"We should get going" 

"Where?" Arthur sounded a little dazed, his face pink and eyes shining. Charles suspected he looked just as flushed but didn't really care.

"To Valentine. You might want to pack a change of clothes." He did his best to keep breathing, when Arthur's gaze suddenly turned sharp and focused squarely on Charles, a knowing smirk stretching his lips.

*

Arthur could feel the anticipation building inside him the whole ride to the hotel and now that they were here he wasn’t willing to wait any longer. He was on Charles as soon as the door to their room clicked shut. Pouncing on the other man like he was starved, might as well be, after all those weeks when Charles refused anything more than light kisses and soft touches, claiming Arthur needed to get better first. 

In seconds he had him pinned against the door, Charles’ body colliding against the wood with a loud thud. He barely had time to see the dazed look on Charles’ face, still trying to make sense of Arthur’s sudden motions. Then their mouths were crashing in an uncoordinated, clumsy way, a lack of finesse that would make Arthur embarrassed any other time. But not right now. Now he felt only the burning need to get closer. His hands tangled in Charles’ hair, using it as leverage to get better angle on his mouth. 

After initial surprise, Charles’s hands found their way down, gripping hard on Arthur’s hips. He bit sharply on Arthur’s lower lip, making him gasp. Any sound he was going to make was muffled by a tongue invading his mouth, Charles guiding him into another kiss. This one much more skillful than Arthur’s attempt, but as relentless. Making Arthur dangerously weak in the knees. His hands moved down, brushing Charles’ broad shoulders, before tightly gripping his shirt, tugging at it mindlessly, trying to take it off. 

Arthur growled, loud and frustrated, when, with one last hard kiss, Charles pulled away from his lips. Immediately he tried to close the gap between them again, only to be stopped by hands on his chest, pushing him away, towards the center of the room. Arthur went willingly, taking a few steps backwards, expecting Charles to follow closely, only to see that the other man had no intention to move. He was still leaning against the door, his hair disheveled from Arthur’s fingers, mouth red and glistening. 

Arthur shivered when their eyes met. Charles’ were dark and hungry, as they slid slowly down his body, suddenly making him feel very exposed. His gaze stopped on Arthur’s erection, straining against his pants. He was already half-hard, and it was painfully obvious, even through the thick material of his jeans. Charles was wearing a sharp grin on his face, when he looked up at Arthur.

“Strip” his voice was low and controlled, a tone that clearly expected to be obeyed. 

Arthur froze with his mouth half-open, not sure what to make of the command. They way Charles was looking at him, made him feel more vulnerable than ever before, made him want to cover himself, but at the same time there was a new wave of arousal running though his body, responding to the raw control in Charles’s voice. 

He chuckled self-consciously, suddenly unsure what to do with his hands, as they hanged clumsily at his sides. He glanced quickly towards Charles’ face, looking for a glimpse of humor in his features, some sign that the other man was just joking. The look that met his eyes was so intense that it took Arthur’s breath away.

“Charles…” his words were only a whisper, as he lowered his gaze again, silently hoping he would beacon Charles closer, using his name alone.

“This is the last time, I’m repeating myself, Arthur. Are you going to do as I say, or are we going back?”

Arthur gasped, feeling his cock twitch in response to the hard tone. This was a side of Charles he’d never seen before. He barely hesitated a moment, before unbuckling his belt with shaking hands. The sound it made, when hitting the wooden floor was the only response to Charles’ question. 

Apparently, it was enough, because Charles lips widened in a satisfied smirk, his eyes focused on Arthur’s hands that were now clumsily trying to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

“Good” he praised lightly, causing a shiver down Arthur’s body. So violent that it ripped two of the buttons clear off, scattering them across the floor, at Charles’s feet. “Careful” Charles tutted, amused at his reaction. Arthur could only observe helplessly, as his hand wandered down to palm his cock, eyes still not leaving Arthur’s body. 

Finally managing to unbutton the shirt, Arthur slid the material of his shoulders, tossing it somewhere behind him. He made a quick work of his boots and suddenly he was standing before Charles only in his pants, feeling more exposed than ever before. 

His hands hovered hesitantly over the button, eyes jumping quickly towards Charles in a silent question. He was met with a raised eyebrow and a gaze so intense, it was making his already red face flush even harder. 

Arthur was by no means shy when it came to sex. He had his share of lovers through the years. Probably not as many as people would imagine, since he didn’t care much for sex with random people and rarely stayed in one place long enough to find someone who would catch his interest. Still, he’d never heard any complaints. 

He and Charles were together long enough to get to know each other, what they liked and didn’t like, to smooth any awkwardness of first times. But this was new. There was something in the way Charles was looking at him, giving him commands and praise that kept him on edge. Suddenly he was feeling too conscious of his body and how it looked to the other man’s eyes. He could just imagine how he looked, breathing heavily, blushing all the way down his torso, with an obvious tent in his pants. Inside him there was a barely contained urge to pull Charles closer, force him to cover Arthur’s body with his own. At the same time, he felt a strange thrill of excitement running down his spine at being so vulnerable in front of the other.

He opened his pants in one swift movement, as smoothly as he could manage in his state. Stepping out of his pants, he was finally fully naked in front of Charles. There was a long moment of silence, when Arthur was stubbornly trying to keep hands at his sides, fists clenched tightly. Everything inside him screamed to cover himself from the piercing eyes that were resting hungrily on him. 

“Charles” Arthur let out a guttural sound, only just now realizing how husky his voice had become. He was looking at Charles pleadingly, hoping to somehow draw him close enough to touch. 

Finally, Charles took pity on him. With two long strides he was inches away from Arthur, hands firmly cupping his head and leading him into a deep, slow kiss. A reward. 

Arthur could feel his whole body relax, any tension and unease he felt before suddenly disappearing with the feeling of Charles’ body so close. 

"So beautiful" Charles whispered, almost reverently, when they finally pulled apart.

Arthur would have scoffed at the sentiment. He knew he wasn't beautiful, not compared to other people and definitely not when compared to Charles. The only thing that stopped him was the look of open admiration on the other man's face that caused his heart to stutter, making him momentarily too startled to respond. 

He ducked his head, hiding his face in the crook of Charles' neck, the look on his face too much to bear. He was silently hoping Charles wouldn't see his action for what it was, a diversion. Baring this look, full of wonder and focused solely on Arthur was even harder than standing in front of Charles naked and vulnerable.

Charles of course knew what he was doing but decided to let it slide, probably aware how close Arthur was to the breaking point. Or maybe he was distracted by the trail of kisses Arthur was leaving on his skin, starting at his jaw and going down the column of his neck. He growled in frustration when his lips suddenly met the material of Charles' shirt.

"Why aren't you naked?" he grunted, fingers fisting into the material covering Charles' chest.

"Soon" Charles promised. Arthur could feel his hands skimming down his sides, before they cupped his ass and squeezed tightly. It made Arthur groan brokenly, desire that simmered down to a light burn during their exchange, suddenly back with full force. "But first, lay down for me"

This time Arthur went without any hesitation. He barely had enough presence of mind to pull off the covers before laying down, propped up on his elbows. He could feel himself shivering slightly, instantly missing Charles' warmth.

He didn't have much time to complain about being cold, because Charles was finally unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were skimming over the buttons, light and efficient, so unlike Arthur's earlier trembling mess. In a blink of an eye Charles was already on him. All of his big, menacing figure looming over Arthur, making him feel safer than anyone else ever could. Then Charles was grinding down, his clothed erection causing Arthur to hiss when it touched his own. 

"Charles, take off your pants" he heard a chuckle above him and caught a flash of mischievous smile on Charles face, before his lips ducked lower kissing and sucking all over Arthur's torso.

It became very clear that Charles had no intention to do as Arthur asked. Of course he wouldn't. From the beginning he made it very obvious who was in charge here, that Arthur could either go along with it or stop it altogether. No matter what he did, he wouldn't change Charles' mind.

That's why he could only sigh in surrender when he felt lips brushing against his ear. 

"Patience" Charles voice was whispering, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear, causing his fingers to grip Charles' arms tightly, probably leaving bruises.

There was nothing else he could do, his arms were almost immobilized, as well as the rest of his body, trapped beneath the other man's weight, when Charles fully settled on top of him. He had no other choice than to be patient and wait for what Charles had in store for him. Unfortunately, right know Charles was content with switching between sucking on Arthur's neck and whispering into his ear. Leaving him burning hotter and hotter with no relief in sight.

"You clearly need to learn to be patient. So the next time you need to stay in camp, you'll know how to behave yourself. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Charles started to move his hips, thrusting slowly, aimlessly down, unconcerned how it was driving Arthur crazy. It almost made Arthur wish he wasn't moving at all, because this maddening friction was worse than no friction at all. Causing him to scratch long, red lines onto Charles' back, his head trashing from side to side until the movement was restricted by a hand on his chin. It took him a moment to refocus his attention and realize that Charles was still talking.

"And I'm going to make sure you stay in camp plenty, no more working yourself to death, you understand?"

There was a part of his brain that wanted to argue, to tell Charles that he was only doing what was expected, ensuring that they survive. But that part was quickly squashed by the growing need, until he had no strength to argue, until every thought in his head turned into a silent plea.

Faster. Faster. 

Arthur wasn't sure if he was talking aloud, wouldn't be surprised if Charles was a mind reader. But it didn’t matter, because the man finally obliged. Arthur couldn't do anything else but moan helplessly, when Charles trusted harder, with more purpose, the material of his pants scratching almost painfully against him. Still not fast enough to quench the fire inside of Arthur, but enough to make him throw his head back in pleasure.

He could vaguely feel one of Charles hands moving down his chest, until it was twisting his nipple. Hard enough to snap Arthur back to look at Charles, through the haze in his mind.

"I asked you a question, sweetheart." Charles said, voice low and rough, his hand still playing casually with Arthur's nipple. "Do you understand?" 

Faced with so much intensity in the other man's gaze Arthur could only nod, his eyes closing under an intense wave of pleasure.

"Use your words" Charles tsked, bringing Arthur to earth once again, heavy eyelids blinking open.

"Yes" Arthur couldn't recognize his own voice, how scratchy and desperate it was. He looked at Charles pleadingly, asking him for more. More friction, more something.

"Good boy" Charles whispered, leaning down to bite sharply on his earlobe. The growl that left Arthur's throat was almost as unexpected as the shiver jolting through his whole body. "You deserve a reward." 

If Arthur wasn't so far gone he would be ashamed of how eagerly he was nodding at those words. With one last hard thrust Charles was pulling away to finally take off his pants. Arthur could only moan at seeing how hard the other man was, cock red and leaking. He couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for him to keep it contained all this time. He couldn't believe how unaffected he seemed despite that.

Arthur was vaguely aware that Charles pulled something out of his pocket, before shrugging of his boots and pants completely. He walked back to bed slowly, black eyes scanning Arthur’s body, like he was a prey, seconds away from being devoured by a huge cat. His gaze stopped for a moment on bites and bruises he’d just sucked into his chest. The sight seemed to destroy the last shred of his self-control, because suddenly he was pouncing. 

With one swift movement he was between Arthur’s legs, bending them at the knees, hands urging him to spread wider. And Arthur did. Too hot and desperate to feel embarrassed at being even more exposed to the hungry gaze. 

He could only weakly reach towards Charles’ head, shaking fingers tangling in his hair, when lips closed around the head of his cock, tongue running in circles around the tip. But Charles wouldn’t even let him have this bit of control. Arthur’s hands were roughly pushed aside and pinned to the mattress, causing him to moan in desperation. Charles held them like this for a moment longer, before letting go with a warning glance. The message was clear. All he could do was grasp tightly at the sheets and accept whatever Charles chose to give him. 

One of Charles hands briefly settled at the base of his cock, moving, twisting in tandem with his tongue. Then it was gone, moving farther down, past his balls, as Charles’ lips sunk deeper onto his cock. 

For a moment Arthur lost track of Charles’ hands on his body, too focused on the hot sensation of mouth surrounding him, gently sucking, making his head dizzy with pleasure. Until he felt a finger, now slicked, circling his hole, before dipping inside. Causing Arthur’s whole body to jerk, thrashing on the bed, the force of his reaction shocking them both. His cock slipped from Charles’ mouth, who was now running his other hand up and down his calf, making shushing noises. Arthur was close to screaming, he needed more, not less. He tried to move his hips to get the finger inside him deeper, his eyes locking with Charles, heated, wanting. 

“Charles, please” he pleaded in raspy tone. 

Charles breath visibly hitched, and it seemed that he didn’t have strength to deny Arthur any longer. The hand moved from his calf and started jerking him off, faster than before, finally with clear purpose of getting him off, while he added a second finger and started scissoring them inside Arthur. Already on edge from all the teasing, he was close to coming in moments.

“Charles” he whined brokenly, hoping Charles would understand what he wanted to say. His hazy mind somehow deciding he shouldn’t be coming without the other’s permission. 

Charles voice, when he replied, sounded much more affected than before. Arthur would note this with satisfaction, if his mind wasn’t clouded with pleasure to the point of barely being coherent. His whole attention directed at the two points of contact, the hand on his cock and fingers inside him, stoking the fire hotter and hotter. 

“You can come whenever you want, sweetheart.” He was hardly able to hear Charles through the sound of moaning, his own, he realized. “But we won’t be done until I’m fucking you.” 

And if those words weren’t enough to pull Arthur over the edge, Charles punctured them with a jab to his prostate. Making Arthur see white, and then he was coming, orgasm jerking though his body, sudden and long. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took him to come back to reality, but first thing he felt were Charles fingers, now three, still moving inside him. His other hand mercifully left his too sensitive cock. He blearily noticed that his hands didn’t move an inch from where Charles left them and was filled with a weird sense of pride at the realization.

The feeling of warm content didn’t last long, as he felt particularly hard stroke against his prostate, causing him to yelp in protest, before the fingers pulled out. Charles didn’t pay him any mind, forcing Arthur’s legs higher and around his hips, finally showing a glimpse of the same desperation Arthur was feeling the whole time.

As soon as he molded him into a position he liked, his cock was placed at Arthur’s entrance, slowly pushing inside. It went in smooth, with Arthur already relaxed after his first orgasm, and soon Charles’ whole length was buried inside him.

Charles didn’t wait long before he began to move. At first slow, shallow thrusts, that quickly turned faster, as he finally lost his composure. He set a punishing pace, pounding in and out of Arthur, bending him almost in half. Every now and then, his cock would brush against Arthur’s prostate, almost like he was doing it by accident. It was causing Arthur to whine, far too sensitive, right after his orgasm. He could feel his soft cock was slowly stirring back to life, despite his whole body protesting that it was too soon. 

Any sound of complaint Arthur could muster was quickly muffled by hard lips descending on his. Charles was kissing Arthur’s lips like he owned them. He parted them roughly and his tongue dived inside, licking every inch of his mouth he could reach, hot, filthy, making Arthur unable to do anything other than enjoy what Charles was doing.

Charles was relentless. All the self-control he was demonstrating before now totally shattered, turned into an unstoppable wave that was crushing into Arthur, taking everything he had to offer and still pushing for more. And Arthur was glad to surrender to the force of nature that Charles was right now, letting him have all he wanted. 

The feeling of being completely at the other man’s mercy, the constant pounding against his most sensitive spot was so overwhelming that Arthur wasn’t surprised when his cock filled up once again. He briefly entertained the thought of touching himself, but his hands were still gripping the sheets and Charles didn’t say he could let go. He let out a deep groan instead, caught before it could fully form, by the tongue licking inside his mouth. 

Charles, it really was uncanny how well he could read Arthur’s mind, reached for his cock almost immediately. He was stroking it with the same quick, punishing pace, he was using to fuck into him, and all Arthur could do was moan in approval. 

Not long after that, Charles was pulling from Arthur’s mouth to let out a deep, guttural moan. Then he was coming inside him, hips jerking erratically, as he rode his wave. His hand was still working over Arthur, causing him to come just moments after with a shout that could probably be heard downstairs.

Arthur could barely register Charles pulling out of him, shushing him, when he made a noise of discomfort. He mumbled his incoherent protest at the feeling of Charles’ warmth leaving his body as he got out of the bed. Then he woke to a wet cloth running down his chest, clearing semen and sweat form his skin, before dipping lower, causing Arthur to hiss as it brushed over his too sensitive cock, and below his balls to wipe away Charles’ come that was starting to leak out of him. 

When he finished, Charles threw the cloth somewhere behind him and Arthur could only sigh contently as the warmth returned, Charles settling on his side.

“You okay?” he asked lowly, one hand reaching to brush away the hair that were plastered to Arthur’s forehead. 

Arthur could only hum in response, weakly pulling at Charles’ arm to get him even closer, until the other man was half laying on his chest. He wasn’t sure how long they’d stayed like that, both of them happy to just breath. Soaking in the closeness, the peacefulness, without fear of being discovered by anyone, without rushing. 

It felt like hours had passed before Charles’ head raised from his chest to look Arthur in the eye. 

“I’ve meant it, you know? I see what you are doing and I’m not going to let you overwork yourself any longer. Neither will Dutch or Hosea. So you, mister Morgan” Charles finger tapped lightly on his chin “need to suck it up and learn how to take it easy sometimes.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. The truth was, he’d seen the fear in Charles eyes when the cough started, when they all had thought it might be something serious, despite his assurances it wasn’t. He’d never wanted to see it again, not if he could help it. If letting other people do some of his chores would make Charles happy he’d happily do it. Hell, maybe it would make Marston start pulling his own weight. 

“That’s why you were so” Arthur waved his hand, trying to find a good word “domineering? To teach me a lesson in taking care of myself?”

Charles laughed at that, teeth showing in a big grin, that Arthur so badly wanted to kiss away from his face. If he only had the strength to move. 

“Nah. That was to get you to let off some steam. Dutch asked me to.”

Arthur snorted loudly at the words. “Dutch asked you to fuck me senseless?”

“Not exactly” Charles replied, his fingers absentmindedly tracking the marks he left on Arthur’s chest. His smile turned sly, as his eyes twinkled with mischievousness. “Although, by the end, he was well aware we weren’t going hunting. I can tell you that.”

All Arthur could do was groan in embarrassment, deep blush spreading once again across his face. He would never be able to show his face in the camp again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... let me know what you think? Because I really have no clue if it was any good.


End file.
